edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kel Forsec
"I won't let them win... what's our play?" - Kel and Exleire speak on how to defeat the Empire on Peldaasa. Kel Forsec was a Jedi Knight and the first native born Roalian, as well as the son of Captain Cara and Ryssa Forsec. Only a few months old, Kel was eventually taken by the Jedi during the middle stages of the Clone Wars. At age 2, during Order 66, Kel was taken and hidden on the back streets of Coruscant. As he grew older, Kel was adopted into a rich family until his adopted father was killed by Womp Rat Fever. Eventually, the family fell apart and Kel took to the streets again. Sometime during this, Kel would eventually find the Holocron of Heyvis Trockz and kept it within his pocket. Eventually, Kel found his way to Peldaasa during 2 BBY. He bumped into a MagnaGuard naming himself "Drone." Kel eventually took a mission with Drone to find a Kintan Strider at Veerchok Valley. Kel had managed to mind-trick the Strider and took him back to the client. However, Kel and Drone decided to take the Strider to the Peldaasa Militia instead, naming him "King Crush" and leaving him at Fort Gison. On Peldaasa, Kel met an aspiring Rebel commander named Exleire. However, an Imperial search took place, forcing Kel to join with a group of natives to the world along with Exleire. They helped destroy a tracking dish and managed to save the early Rebel fleet as it refueled and repaired on the backwater world. Kel then joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic as a potential Jedi to help the efforts against the Galactic Empire during the early stages of the Rebellion and would befriend the Gank technician Korvas Noth. Eventually, he also had a life debt sworn to him by Qwispis, a Barabel who followed him due to Kel's practice of the Jedi way. Once Peldaasa fell, he and his group were the only remaining freedom fighters on the world, building a planetary rebellion from the ground up. Afterwards, he eventually married Aleena Kymeri, having Koren Forsec, although neither he nor Aleena were killed when the First Order kidnapped Koren, however, they both went missing afterward. Biography Early Life Born twenty-one years before the Battle of Yavin, Kel Forsec was the first born individual on the colony world of Roalia. However, Kel found himself being taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as a future youngling and potential Jedi. However, the Great Jedi Purge found its way into history during Kel's time there. Somehow, Kel managed to escape the incident, finding his way into the backstreets of Coruscant only to be adopted by a wealthy family during the Age of the Empire. Unfortunately, his step father had been killed due to Womp Rat Fever, fracturing the family and sending Kel to the streets again. Kel eventually found himself on the world of Peldaasa, where he would begin his journey in the ways of the Light Side of the Force. The Aspiring Jedi Humble Beginnings Finding his way onto Peldaasa, Kel Forsec had simply been a scumrat, attempting to survive on the backwater world. He encountered an IG series MagnaGuard along the way, who he befriended on a mission and helped recruit the target of theirs, a Kintan Strider known as King Crush instead of bringing him to Nivian as he requested. Sometime after this, Kel would meet a Sullustan known as Exleire who was on Peldaasa simply to save the forces that were Rancor's Fang from total annihilation. Exleire met Kel, who had agreed to help Exleire remove the Empire's forces from the world. He and Exleire took out to Peldaasa's wilds where they lead the Peldaasa Skirmish against the Imperials, ending their plans of setting up a dish to spy on the planet's operations. Afterward, Kel joined Exleire and his newest ally, Korvas Noth, as they begun their missions against the forces of the Galactic Empire. Following the Path of the Light After a routine mission given to them by Commander Horain of Rancor's Fang, Kel had managed to help fight off the pursuing Imperials, even using the Force to subdue a pilot of one of the TIE Fighters attacking their forces. After helping rescue a group of smugglers and agents for Rancor's Fang, Kel and his team had agreed to a mission for Commander Horain, in which their group would proceed to help a joint operation between another key figure in the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and Commander Horain's forces. They embarked and found the Shadow Raptor among what appeared to be a Black Hole, simply hiding nearby it to prevent themselves from being notices. The three of them spoke with the captain of the ship, Hylo Sortuli, and the operations officer, Airen Cracken who informed them of the mission to head to Port Tooga and meet with a contact, purchase a group of cargo and return it safely to the Shadow Raptor. They traveled there and Kel had eventually found bits and pieces to a Lightsaber from an unknown individual in the Church of the Force. This woman provided him with the pieces, stating that he would find a crystal not long after. From here, Kel had then met with Exleire again at a cantina on Port Tooga where they engaged in a brawl with a Wookiee named Roowarra. After besting the Wookiee in combat, the group escaped the bar along with a Twi'lek captain of the ship, returning safely to retrieve the cargo. They returned the shipment, which appeared to be droids, to the Shadow Raptor only to find a Droid Revolt on the ship not long afterward. Here, Kel found the lightsaber crystal that was within the pocket of Korvas, and used it to finally build a lightsaber, wielding it against the droid attackers on the Bridge of the ship. Saving the bridge crew, they found that the life support systems were being shut offline, while the engines were offline as well, drifting the Shadow Raptor into a massive Black Hole. While Korvas and Exleire both made their way to the rear of the ship to power on the engines, Kel had traveled down the front part of the Nebulon-B Frigate, finding a group of astromech droids shutting down the life support. He fought off the droids, just barely managing to defeat them and save the crew before passing out due to lack of oxygen. Realizing Korvas and Exleire were in trouble, Kel traveled toward them, fighting off the last bits of droids that the group had been fighting. The crew began to arm themselves while Kel, Korvas, and Exleire powered on the engines. They found a T-series tactical droid, named TJ, loading Captain Hylo Sortuli and Navigator Coomsay, the chief navigator of the ship, onto a small shuttle. Kel rushed forward at them, but the shuttle took off, forcing him to fight off the last remaining droids. Kel, Korvas, and Exleire went on the trail, searching for them and traveling back to Port Tooga. They met and recruited Roowarra, bringing him aboard the Scrapper and Kel spoke with a Weequay, learning the location of where Captain Shyndi Oglerk was. They traveled to another world, Teagan, and found her, engaging in a battle with her forces. However, the First Son, along with an entourage of stormtroopers, had intervened, fighting the three, along with Roowarra. Kel took several cuts from the First Son, but managed to defend himself enough in order to survive the encounter. They secured the Captain Sortuli and Navigator Coomsay, retreating in the Scrapper as ship Captain Cara and co-pilot Corbin Holsite flew away, helping them survive the fight. Kel eventually found himself back on Peldaasa where he purchased a 610-AvA Speeder Bike, based on the Imperial 614-AvA Speeder Bike, that he referred to as the Rough Rider due to its extreme terrain capability. He traveled to Fort Gison, looking for Exleire who had last stated that he was there. He eventually found him, traveling into a cave only to find a band of Jawas who were stranded on Peldaasa. Kel and Exleire both agreed it was best to help the Jawas in the search for their "magnificent starship" and traveled over toward the spaceports of Yus Kreega. They searched for a while until Kel opened his holocron, speaking to the computerized version of Heyvis Trockz. He followed the path it set him on, finding a Weequay named Boris, recruiting him and facing off against Qwispis, a Barabel who swore a life debt to him after Kel defeated her. They returned the starship, letting Kel keep R5-A8, who was stolen by the Jawas and given back as a token of favor. Sometime afterwards, Kel had gotten caught up in an Imperial attack on Peldaasa, wounding and killing many members of Rancor's Fang and forcing them to retreat. The damaged fleet had decided it was in best interest to refrain from the sector. Unfortunately, Commander Horain's hopes of liberating the sector had seemed to be dashed. He instead sent Kel, along with Exleire, Korvas, Cara, "Goose," Corbin, R5-A8, and their newly recruited ally who recommended the mission, Qwispis, to build a smaller cell on Peldaasa and attempt to liberate the world. Agreeing with this order, Kel had helped secure a small docking bay that they named Phalanx Base. In an effort to build local reputation, Kel had taken on different Imperial groups, helping free an Aqualish who had been kidnapped. With new information that Exleire had found, Kel, Korvas, and Exleire traveled to a small choke point and attacked a small tank convoy. They retrieved the credits, which had been stolen from farmers by the Empire in the named of "taxes," and returned it to the farmers, beginning to form a name for themselves on the planet. Kel eventually found himself taking on several missions, even fighting an old Sith spirit in his attempt to destroy the fallen Republic. He quickly earned a reputation among the planet as a Jedi, fighting and defeating the First Son in combat, saving another Jedi named Lonn Ju, and helping him along with hundreds of prisoners to Peldaasa, setting them free to escape the Empire. He, along with the help of Exleire and Korvas, led an effective campaign against the Empire on Peldaasa, slowly dwindling their influence on the world until they found their last major target, Deep Omega Nine. The Jedi Knight "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Kel Forsec, Knight of the Rebellion." - Grandmaster Yoda knighting Kel Forsec After continuing his mission against the Empire, Kel eventually found himself, along with Lonn Ju, in a small cave where he faced his final two trials. However, Lonn was absent in his visions, where he faced many dark side Force users, including those from the future and past. He overcame them, finding himself in front of an older Jedi Master named Yoda, who elevated him to the rank of Jedi Knight. Afterward, he helped Exleire hold off from an attack against the Tenth Sister, whom he killed shortly into the attack. Personality and Traits "Look, I am who I am. If you don't like that, you can get spaced." - Kel Forsec tells Hylo Sortuli about himself. Kel, in his youth, was more random with his personality. He tended to try to work out problems with others rather than stir up trouble. On Peldaasa, he often times found himself in a lot of trouble, but met people along the way. Typically, Kel had an easy-going, friendly, and humorous attitude on matters, often times joking in place of serious business. Regardless, Kel continually found himself as the humor of his group. Skills and Abilities As a Force user, Kel had significant ability with the Force. With little training, he had the ability to use the Force on his own command, managing to hold his own in a fight, while also practicing lightsaber forms. Ataru Among the things Kel learned, he naturally performed Ataru, balancing out his offensive training with defensive practices as an aspiring Jedi Guardian. He typically utilized the aggressive acrobatic advances while simultaneously moving himself to perform defensive positions around allies, especially Korvas and Exleire when wounded in combat. Hawk-Bat Swoop As one of the many abilities he learned of Ataru, Kel quickly became a master at the Hawk-Bat Swoop, thanks to the Holocron of Heyvis Trockz. He was capable of destroying opponents with ease, using it against light infantry much of the time he was in combat. Equipment Kel carried a DL-44 blaster pistol with him. He often times kept it hidden under his jacket, trying to appear harmless to Imperials. He was given an ancient sword that later was destroyed in the crash of a shuttle. He wore regular clothing and a light jacket, but as he grew older he felt more in tune with Jedi robes, granted he added his own twist. His most prized possession was the lightsaber he created on board a Nebulon-B Frigate. He eventually crafted his deflective armor using old Beskar from an "old Mandalorian friend" of his, hiding it under his robes. Role For most of his early life, Kel remained a scumrat. During the early stages of the Rebellion, Kel helped Exleire bring the Rebel fleet to Peldaasa and hide on the world temporarily. He eventually joined the Rebellion as an emerging Force user and began to stand out among his comrades when finally achieving his lightsaber. Appearances Age of Rebellion * Season One: ** Episode IV, Part One: An Unlikely Trio (First appearance) ** Episode IV, Part Two: The First Steps * Season Two: ** Episode I: Dead in the Water, Part One ** Episode II: Dead in the Water, Part Two ** Episode III: Jedi and Jawas ** Episode IV: Fall of Peldaasa ** Episode V: Courage of the Guardian ** Episode VI: Specter of the Past ** Episode VII: A Gank's Promise ** Episode VIII: Thieves of Necessity ** Episode IX: Empire of Domination ** Episode X: Assembly of Rebellion Behind the Scenes Kel Forsec was originally named Kel Brolen, related to Ivan Brolen. After a series of changes, Kel became the father of Koren and son of Captain Cara. Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Age of Resistance Category:Force and Destiny Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Jedi Category:Force Category:Galactic Legends Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Leaders Category:Scum on the Fringes Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Jedi Knights Category:Dead in the Water